


Gold Digger?

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adult Dib (Invader Zim), F/M, University, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, wrongfully accused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: Dib's friend was sure that his girlfriend was only using him.Nobody that beautiful was that down to earth! There was no way she was being genuine!But there was no way he would ever doubt her ever again.
Relationships: Dib/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Gold Digger?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my entry for Day 17 of Whumptober!
> 
> This is actually the one I'm most proud of out of all my Whumptober fics so far! Its also the fic I was most invested in writing. Its connected to another fic I've made earlier this month.

Dib woke up early in the morning to the sight of his still sleeping girlfriend tucked in his arms. He blissfully smiled and kissed her forehead. Even in her sleep, Na-Ri was breathtaking, and he was so unbelievably lucky that she chose to be a part of his life. He still couldn’t believe it, even after all these years.

Carefully, Dib extracted his arms from her and got up from their bed as quietly as he could so that he wouldn’t wake her. He quickly got ready, making sure he was presentable for the day. Being with Na-Ri had taught him a lot of things, and one of them was the importance of putting effort into one’s appearance. Not only did people who took care of their appearance gain more respect within society, it was also good for one’s physical and mental health. 

Then, he went into the kitchen and started to make a simple breakfast for the both of them. He could never be as good of a cook as Na-Ri, but since he usually woke up much earlier than her, he was the one who made their breakfast. After that, he made their coffee. His was with cream, while Na-Ri’s liked hers with a pump of vanilla, a square of dark chocolate, and whipped cream on top.

“Good morning~!” Na-Ri cheerfully greeted as she entered the kitchen. She had obviously already done her own morning routine, looking very refreshed, although she was still dressed in her night clothes. 

“Good morning,” Dib greeted back with a smile. The two ate their breakfast together, while talking about their plans for the day along with anything else that came to their minds that morning. Dib had a busy day ahead; having a full day of classes in his university. Na-Ri, on the other hand, had a much slower day ahead with only one class in the afternoon, although she did have some assignments that she planned to do. 

Too soon for his liking, it was time for Dib to leave. Due to their differing future career choices, they had ended up having to go to different universities for the majors they wanted. So, they didn’t see each other much during the day, which was a huge contrast to their younger years where they spent a majority of their time at school in the same classes. It was only due to persevering research (and exploiting his dad’s influence) that they managed to get into universities that offered their chosen majors and were close enough to each other that allowed Dib and Na-Ri to live together. 

During lunch, he sat down in the cafeteria, saving a seat for his friend Chloe, who he had just gotten out of class with. They were paired up for a project, and had decided to discuss it over lunch. As he waited for Chloe to buy her food, Dib opened the lunch box Na-Ri had prepared for him and had delivered to him with the delivery-bot he had made. 

“Man, that’s your lunch? I’m jealous!” Chloe stated goodnaturedly as soon as she sat down in front of him. They went on to talk about their project, discussing what to research and which tasks they would do. It didn’t take long for their conversation to change to more arbitrary topics, however, and Dib found himself talking to Chloe for a good portion of his lunch break. She was easy to talk to and they had become friends pretty quickly since they first met in one of their classes. He found it quite surprising, since aside from Na-Ri, it took a very long time for him to form friendships. “Hey, after this project, do you wanna hang out sometime? There’s this really good chinese restaurant that I wanna try out, but I don’t wanna go alone.”

He had no reason to say no, so he agreed. “Is it okay if my girlfriend comes too?” 

“Of course!” Chloe said, grinning. “I’ve always wanted to meet her anyways, since you talk so much about her.” 

Dib chuckled sheepishly. “Do I really?” It was true that he liked talking about her, but he liked to believe he was mature enough not to shove his relationship in people’s faces. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. It’s cute.” 

The restaurant had a nice, homely setting, and the delicious smell of the food around them had them all excited to eat. Chloe was quite shocked at seeing Na-Ri for the first time. Dib guessed it was because of how pretty Na-Ri was, noticing how Chloe subtly assessed her appearance. Dib could understand: anyone would be surprised to find out he had such a lovely girlfriend. 

Nonetheless, the two seemed to get along well enough. They had a pleasant conversation throughout their time in the restaurant. Dib did notice that Chloe’s demeanor shifted slightly, but he couldn’t really tell what was odd about it. He knew Na-Ri must have noticed way before him - her ability to see auras making it much easier for her to see shifts in emotions. They both chose not to mention it though, as Chloe was clearly trying her best to hide it. 

The next Monday, Chloe had asked to speak with Dib after class. Dib, figuring that it must have to do with their previous dinner outing, agreed. She led him to a rather secluded part of the building for privacy. He could see that she was nervous about whatever it was she needed to talk about, and was ready to be a supportive friend. But then Chloe told him something he never thought someone as good-natured as her ever would. She accused Na-Ri of being a gold digger. 

It wasn’t the first time that his girlfriend was accused of such a thing. Unfortunately, due to having a father who was not only well off but famous (and being his reluctant heir), Na-Ri was forced to endure those kinds of accusations.

Dib didn’t get mad at Chloe, because unlike those other times where the accusation was thrown out of jealousy, he could tell she only told him because she was concerned. Still, it frustrated him that she would think of Na-Ri in such a way. He told her she was wrong. He’d been with Na-Ri for years, and had been friends with her even longer than that. She was the best person he knew, and he would never doubt that ever again. Chloe continued to try to convince him in misplaced worry, telling him about all the supposed red flags she noticed. Dib didn’t want to argue with her, but he wasn’t just going to let Chloe accuse Na-Ri of such things and told her as such before excusing himself. 

\-----

Chloe needed to find a way to make Dib see the truth. The fact that Dib wasn’t even willing to listen to what she had to say was upsetting, but she supposed it only made sense that he wouldn’t want to see that his girlfriend was only using him. It was so obvious that the woman was only using him. 

She knew as soon as she saw Na-Ri that something was wrong with her, she could feel it in her gut. She was all smiles and sweet words, but Chloe could tell it was fake. Nobody that beautiful was that down to earth! There was no way she was being genuine! Besides, she was clearly very vain, which must have been her true colours shining through. Only further proof that it was all an act. 

And Dib was too oblivious to see it! There was no way someone like Na-Ri would like someone like Dib. The man was amazing and he deserved the best, but women like Na-Ri don’t see that. She had to do something, what kind of friend would she be if she just let him be strung along like that? She had to gather evidence, something concrete because Dib was too lovestruck to see what was already obvious. 

So she researched her. It was surprisingly easy too. It turned out, Na-Ri was famous on Quickounce. Looking at all her posts only made Chloe hate her even more, seeing all the pictures broadcasting her perfect life with Dib and all the places they’ve been to. _The bitch was using him for fame!_ She came across a picture of Na-Ri showing off a new dress that Dib, her boyfriend, apparently bought for her. Chloe’s frown deepened as she glared harder on the screen of her laptop. _And there’s the evidence of her being a gold digger._

Chloe left Quickounce, mentally filing the evidence she gathered, and continued to research. The next thing she found out was that Na-Ri was a cheerleader in high school! Chloe gritted her teeth. This was getting ridiculous. She obviously lived in a separate world than hers and Dib’s. If Chloe remembered correctly, Na-Ri and Dib were already going out since high school, too. Why would a cheerleader want anything to do with someone who others would have considered a nerd? Chloe could think of no other explanation than because Dib was rich. It was the only explanation. 

The thought of her friend being used like that filled her with rage, and the fact that it had been going on for years angered her even more. Dib was incredible. He was intelligent, and brave, and confident. He didn’t deserve to be with someone like Na-Ri. He didn’t deserve to be used. 

Chloe took a deep breath. Then slowly, she let it out. She was going to fix this. She was going to help her friend see the truth. Dib had been blind to all the evidence of her deceit that was right before his eyes. She needed to find some way to show it to him in a way that he wouldn’t be able to make excuses for. 

She needed to do more research. 

\----

Na-Ri was enjoying her bubble tea while sitting on the outside patio of the cafe she liked to visit. It was relaxing to just sit there and have a nice, sweet drink after her classes, and she regularly went there before heading home. 

“Hey, Na-Ri!” 

She turned to the sound of the voice that called out to her, and saw Chloe walking towards her. Her aura had the same uncomfortable anger as it did the first time they met; yellow-green and red swirling together within a brighter spring green. Now however, the angry red was more pronounced and there was a dark gray-blue colour that wasn’t there before. Chloe was angry and anxious about something. 

“Have you heard?” Chloe asked. 

Na-Ri pursed her lips. “Have I heard what?”

“Oh it's awful, what happened to Dib.” 

That made Na-Ri’s eyes widen and her heartbeat quickened. What happened to her Dib? She swore that man couldn’t stay out of trouble if he tried.

“Here. I’ll show you.” Chloe took her phone out and clicked a few things before handing it to her. Na-Ri saw a picture of Professor Membrane in the headlines of an article. The rest of the article was already making her dizzy. It was already hard enough to read when it was on paper, but the moving letters from behind a screen was even more headache-inducing. It was even worse than she could remember. 

“What is it saying? I’m sorry but I’m dyslexic.” she gave Chloe an apologetic look. 

“It says that Dib’s dad disowned him.” Chloe said, sadly.

“”WHAT?!” Na-Ri exclaimed. Her eyes went back to the article on the phone, squinting her eyes as if that would somehow help her read better. She managed to make out some words out of the jumbled mess it looked like in her head. One of them was definitely the word disowned. 

Her heart dropped. She thought Dib and his father were finally starting to get along. Things were finally getting better…

“I have to go.” Na-Ri excused herself and quickly went on her way home. 

\----

Dib came home to… something. There was a pile of papers on the coffee table in their living room, a bunch of Na-Ri’s clothes were piled on the couch and one of his cameras was set on a stand, and Na-Ri seemed to be taking pictures of herself with it. 

“Hey, Na-Ri… what’s going on?”

As soon as her eyes landed on him, she came running towards him and gave him a tight hug. “Oh Dib, don’t worry, we’ll get through this.” 

_Huh?_

The lovely lady that he called his girlfriend let go of him and looked up at him with a sincere and supportive look in her eyes “It won’t be easy but I’ll be right beside you. We just paid rent recently so we don’t have to worry about it right away, but we do need to find another place to live. We could either find a smaller apartment, but it would save us a lot more if we stayed with my parents. I’m sure they won’t mind. Of course it would be much farther than our universities but with your spaceship the travel time wouldn't really be that big of a deal. We’ll also need to find jobs soon, of course. But for now, I think we could get by by selling a bunch of the stuff we don’t need. I already started with my clothes and-”

“Woah woah wait!” Dib cut her off from her word vomit, still trying to process everything she had said “Sell your clothes? Move to your parents? What are you talking about?”

“I saw the article saying your dad disowned you. Chloe showed me.”

Dib stared at the beautiful face of his girlfriend who was earnestly trying to help and support him, as he slowly processed what had happened. Then he chuckled. He saw her expression change from worry to confusion and she was so cute, he leaned down to kiss her. 

Then he kissed her again, this time puring all the love and gratefulness he felt towards her into the kiss. “God, I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Dib… I’m confused.” 

“I’m not disowned. That article Chloe showed you is fake.” Dib explained. 

Na-Ri frowned. “But why would she…”

Dib sighed. He didn't want to have to tell her but “She’s convinced you’re using me. That you’re a gold digger.”

Her eyes widened and she gasped “Why? I would never do that.” 

Dib’s arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close “I know.” he said, smiling at his wonderful girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> One thing that I have to add is that, if there is anyone out there who is dyslexic, or knows someone who is dyslexic, then please tell me if the way I portrayed my character was inaccurate. If it was, then I am sorry.
> 
> I did do some research on dyslexia, but I am not too confident about my ability to represent it well in my writing.
> 
> (08/11/20: I just realized there was a mistake and so I edited this today)


End file.
